memory
by envysparkler
Summary: On a day he'd rather forget, he sees a girl who wishes to remember. - Naru/Mai.


**a/n:** and the last one of my new year fics! happy new year, everyone!

**dedication:** to a new year and a new start!

**disclaimer:** i don't own anything.

**summary:** On a day he'd rather forget, he meets a girl who wishes to remember. – Naru/Mai.

* * *

**memory**

_goodbye_

* * *

Naru sips his drink and looks irritated. He manages to pull it off, with his black clothes accentuating the sharp angles of his pale face. The bags under his eyes are prominent, and he uses this to his advantage as he glares at anyone who dares step into the wide circle of emptiness his sour mood has cultivated.

Oliver Davies does not wish to be here, and it is showing.

Naru's glare worsens as a willowy girl in a floral kimono walks up to him, ignoring the blatant boundary line. "Naru," she says flatly, and he is reminded that this girl, despite her fragile appearance, is the one who managed to drag him out here.

"Yes, Masako?" he states in a bland voice because it wouldn't do to dump his anger on her. She might do something even worse in retaliation and Naru likes these clothes too much.

They flatter his thin figure, but more importantly, they are comfortable. Naru has grown out of his vain tendencies because remembering them brings to mind a bright, cheerful girl that tugs on his heart, even now.

Naru downs his drink and hopes for oblivion.

"What are you doing?" Masako says, and it's not a question because she does not expect to be answered. Instead, she huffs and grabs his arm, again ignoring the large neon sign flashing _'STAY AWAY'_ and drags him towards the buffet table.

He sees Ayako and John and Yasuhara and even though the monk is nowhere to be seen, Naru knows he's around and for a moment, his heart stops beating.

It starts up again, of course, but the shock is sufficient enough for Naru to wrench his arm from Masako's grip and disappear into the crowd.

It is New Year's Eve and he is hiding from everyone.

* * *

It takes two hours for Masako to find Naru. He's almost impressed – he didn't want to be found – but quickly forgoes that emotion for a slight dash of fear as he sees the irate girl bearing down on him.

He darts past a man in an officious gray suit and loses her again.

He does not know why he came here today, and surmises it involved Masako in some shape or form. The medium is quite good at getting what she wants and in this case, it was his presence at the huge New Year's Gala her father was throwing.

And it worked. He _is _here, is he not?

But he is not enjoying himself. He can almost hear his twin brother's lectures on how to have fun and smiles – a smile that is hidden by the emotionless mask on his face.

He doesn't want to be here, doesn't want to celebrate, because all that he would be celebrating is another year of separation from the girl he loved – _loves_, because Mai is never far from his mind.

He tries so hard to forget, but what is the point when Fate forces him to met her path?

Naru sees Mai for the first time in five years, walking up to him in a blue silk dress.

* * *

The color compliments her, that is all Naru can think. It has Ayako's fingerprints all over it because Mai looks extremely uncomfortable in the low-cut minidress – she might have changed, but not that much.

Naru just sips his drink and watches her as she sinks down into the chair with a grateful sigh, removing her high heels and chucking them over the railing to land in the garden somewhere. He is surprised at her cavalier attitude, but realizes that Mai and Masako have become closer than they were, for Mai to be so comfortable in Masako's house.

He waits for her to speak – she is the one who led him to this small little balcony, and he is still a coward, deep down.

When she does, he wishes she hadn't. She brings up old pain and past memories and soon everything Naru has ever tried to forget is in the air, his past mistakes paraded around.

The part of his mind that echoes with Gene rejoices at this.

It rejoices even more when Mai tells him that he is a fool for believing she loved his brother and not him.

* * *

Naru walks back into the ballroom with a barefoot Mai on his arm and he can see Masako smile.

The New Year begins and he steals the customary kiss, wondering all the while if this was the sneaky medium's plan.

* * *

_hello_

**le fin**

* * *

**a/n:** here you go!


End file.
